Hogwarts Map: Ultimate Project/Release 2.0
The time has come! Harry Potter returns to Minecraft for an everlasting, breathtaking, spine-tingling, bone chilling adventure for a major yet official update to Mr. Kaspersson's outdated project! Take a trip to London and visit some of the famous locations like Grimmauld Place, or shop for some of your supplies in Diagon Alley. Learn defensive spells, hide stuff or hold a prom or wedding in the Room of Requirement. (But don't forget your ticket!) Learn other defensive spells in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, take a trip to the Astronomy Tower, famous for Dumbledore's death. And while you're at Hogwarts, you MUST visit the Headmaster's Study, the Grand Staircase and visit all the four houses Hogwarts has to offer since 993 AD. Go to the underground chambers and rescue the Philosopher's Stone before someone steals it, or slay the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Oh, and while you're around, visit the Malfoy Manor, the Forest of Dean and the Weasley Burrow. We have a name for both Release 2.0 and 3.0. The name is known as Hogwarts - A Better Perfect Recreation, and it will be split into two phases. Additions Technical * Added a hub area for teleporting to different locations * Added new teams based on Hogwarts House and Wizarding Status ** These includes Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Squibs * Added datapacks to sort entities, blocks and items by tags. * Many inhabitants are villager-based * The second hub is experimental ** Took some inspiration from PoeticWhisper, and takes you to some more locations. Hogwarts Castle Dark Tower * Positioned some point in front of the Astronomy Tower Dragon Arena (First Task in 1994) * Located near Beauxbaxtons Carriage * Features Viaduct Bridge that spans a small chasm. * A tent is located next to the arena, where Champions would camp out the night before. Second Task (Second Task in 1994) * In the Black Lake * Can be found ahead of a Boat Launch, which connects (no path) to the Landing Strip for Carriage * For some reason, can be inhabited by dolphins Lookout Tower * Design from Prof_Artifex * Features a small bridge, connecting to a smaller tower. Ravenclaw Common Area * Located in Central Tower * Design inspired by MaxAtlantis4867 * Reduction in height in that tower Hogwarts Basements * Features the Kitchens, directly below the Great Hall * The Hufflepuff Common Area can be found behind one of the barrels. * Stairs can be accessed by the Entrance Hall and the Grand Staircase, as well as directly from the Grand Staircase Hogwarts Dungeons * Design inspired by MaxAtlantis4867, but only smaller in length. Slytherin Dungeons * Design by MaxAtlantis4867 Neville Longbottom's Office * Located in the Corridor off of the Viaduct Entrance, near the opening to the Herbology Greenhouses Slughorn's Staircase * Stretches from the Dungeons underground to the Seventh Floor, but allows access to the Sixth Floor. Sixth Floor Corridor * Ancient Runes Classroom Seventh Floor Corridor * Hall of Hexes * Arithmacy Classroom Room of Requirement * Design by MaxAtlantis4867 * Currently Split into Four Different Rooms: ** Room of Requirement (2007) ** Room of Requirement (2011) ** Room of Hidden Things (2009) ** Prom Hall (Design Inspired by the Landing at Pine Point) Headmaster's Office * Design copied block-by-block from MaxAtlantis4867 * Features a Pensive Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom * Refinished with similar design to PoeticWhisper, but only without the skeleton Trophy Room * Located in the back door of the Great Hall Trophy Room 1A * Located behind the Suspension Bridge Foyer White Tomb History of Magic Classroom (Classroom 4F) * Located on the First Floor Muggle Studies Classroom * Located on the First Floor, next to History of Magic Classroom First Floor Corridor * Features the First Floor Girls' Lavatory Viaduct Bridge * Now stretches to land instead of the Viaduct Entrance Third Floor Corridor * Corridor design inspired by PotterworldMC Fourth Floor Corridor * Magical Theory (Class 67) * Matron's Office * Hospital Wing Hospital Wing * Completely finished Battlement Quads * Located along one side of the quads, looking out to both ends, as shown in the films Fifth Floor Corridor * Art Classroom * Music Classroom * Muggle Studies Showroom * Classroom 5B Divination Classroom * Located on the North Tower Prefect's Bathroom * Added, standard design Underground Chambers * Includes seven different challenges one must get through * Has escape route in the Potions Chamber * The Mirror of Erised is found in the seventh and final chamber Hogsmeade Hogsmeade Station Honeydukes Sweet Shop * Design similar to PoeticWhisper * The cellar is a "match" to that same world. Zonko's Joke Shop * Currently closed due to lack of customers, but a message left by Rufus Scrimgeour in 1996 following the incident with Katie Bell and the Cursed Necklace. Owl Post Office Hog's Head Inn * Accessible Portrait of Ariana Dumbledore * Leads to a secret... The Three Broomsticks * Features a secret, find it yourself! Ollivander's Wand Shop Outlet Shrieking Shack Outside the Vincinity Beauxbaxtons Carriage * Underground is the Boys and Girls Dormitories for the Beauxbaxtons Academy of Magic Malfoy Manor * Copied from The Floo Network by Structure Blocks, with several tweaks Grimmauld Place * Copied from The Floo Network by Structure Blocks, with several tweaks The Leaky Cauldron * Design Inspired by PoeticWhisper, but reversed. Diagon Alley * Design Inspired by PoeticWhisper * Not finished currently * Features Gringotts Wizarding Bank and a little work done on the vaults. Knockturn Alley * The only place available is Borgin and Burkes * Leads to a secret...(If you know what I mean...) The Ministry of Magic * Design from multiple sources, but with several tweaks. ** The Atrium is taken from The Floo Network (with tweaks) ** The Elevator Room and some other areas are inspired by self-work and PoeticWhisper. * Currently unfinished Little Hangleton Graveyard * Design Inspired by PoeticWhisper * Not finished currently Changes Hogwarts Castle Overall Exterior Design * Will take the design from David Yates' Model from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 2) ''and ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. Boathouse * Redesigned from MaxAtlantis4867 * Features a surprise. Find the button in here first, and see what's inside! Viaduct Courtyard * A complete overhaul of the Viaduct Courtyard is present. Entrance Hall * Populated with suits of armour * The floor is heightened by two blocks Great Hall * Heightened the floor by two blocks * The tables are now made by pistons * The lighting has been more systematic * Features a fireplace Corridor off the Entrance Hall * Redesign of the stairs leading up to it''' ' * Ceiling has been added to this corridor * Added lighting '''Grand Staircase' * Has less paintings to improve performance and reduce lag * A Complete Redesign of the Stairs, which no longer move. Astronomy Tower * Access has been made to the top * Features an Astronomy Classroom (Where Snape killed Dumbledore in the films) * Features a Reading Room at the top floor * Features an abandoned storage area * Features an Astronomy Room, where Remus Lupin taught Harry the Patronus Charm in 1994. * Does feature the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and the Turris Magnus Staircase. Dueling Arena * Relocated to the Stone Bridge Entrance at the top * Corridors will take the place of the old area Gryffindor Common Area * Relocated to the Gryffindor Tower Black Lake * Added sea life, Aquatic Features, including dolphins, pufferfish, squids, etc. Hogsmeade * Added a path from to Hogsmeade from the Gate Outside the Vincinity * Populated the spawn area with trees * The area is populated with foxes Bug Fixes * Signs had numerous grammatical errors within the text, regarding capitalization within navigation signs, which are supposed to be proper nouns. (eg: Hogwarts yard is a proper noun). * Too many torches within the Grand Staircase * Missing window within the wall between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall * Irritating ledge in the Grand Staircase * Excessive paintings in the Grand Staircase/causes lag * Inaccurate measurements within the Viaduct Courtyard * Clocktower Courtyard is oversized * Greenhouses seem to be whiter than it should * The Gryffindor common room isn't finished. Where is the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw room? * The Quads is incorrectly labeled in certain areas * Transfiguration Classroom is in the wrong spot * Clocktower Courtyard has two towers missing Trivia * The castle in this release will be based off of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two) prior to the battle scene. * Not everything is built by hand, as some models are copied/pasted using structure blocks * World Generation changes are not only used by structure blocks, but with a snippet of the reverse difficulty by McMakistein. * This update has the longest wait time between Release 1.1.0 and Release 2.0, with over five years. * The first two releases (Release 1.0 and 1.1.0) is actually made by Mr. Kaspersson * This map is one of the rarest maps you can find regarding the exterior and interior structure of Hogwarts, due to its look from the latest ''Harry Potter ''film installment, Deathly Hallows. * The snapshots didn't come out until late January 2019, but the project itself didn't start until early January 2019. * For this update, 21 snapshots were released, 4 pre-releases and 3 golden masters within a span of four months. Category:Projects Category:Updates Category:Official Major Updates